


Wants To Be Dominated

by chivalin



Series: To Have A Little Fun [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fantasizing, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Other, bratty sub/(switch)!Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: While masturbating, General Hux’s fantasy about dominating someone quickly turns on its head.





	Wants To Be Dominated

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot related to my smutty Hux miniseries, [To Have A Little Fun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364319/chapters/30602736)

Hux stared at the documents on the desk, their words blurring in his eyes. He blinked and tried to focus on them once again, but it was of no use. Try as he might, he was far too tired to focus on work now.

 _And incredibly needy._ No. Hux cleared his throat and sat straighter on his chair. He definitely wasn’t needy but getting sexual release sounded good. He had been so busy these past few weeks that it had been impossible to get, even by himself.

His eyes dragged down and settled on his crotch. He parted his legs a little more and imagined someone’s head between them. The image of his cock disappearing past their swollen, bruised lips made Hux’s breath hitch. He dug his right hand’s fingers into the armrest while the left began slowly rubbing through his pants.

He slowly sank against the chair, his eyes closing as his head hit the back rest. The imaginary person between his legs was doing quick work of him, their tongue lapping and sucking him with such force it was impossible not to moan.

“Slow down,” the order to the imaginary person, to himself, was sharp, and it made Hux’s cock weep. He pulled it out of the confines of his pants and let out a little gasp as the room’s cool air blew against it.

With closed eyes, he rummaged through few of his desk’s drawers before finding the lube and pouring a generous amount of it into his hand. He didn’t want the fantasy to break but definitely wasn’t fond of the idea of getting irritated skin after this.

The first proper stroke made him sink deeper into the chair. The tightness and lubricant felt good and it made the image of someone sucking him off even clearer.

“Faster,” Hux growled and _they_ obeyed, sending familiar sparks of arousal down his body. The movements of his hand quickened and he smiled. This is what he wanted from others: submission _._

“That’s it, just like that,” he continued, as the imaginary person wrapped their tongue around his cock. He was so close it was nearly bringing tears to his eyes because he wanted the release so badly.

Only one or two sharp strokes and-

_You really think that I would let you get off that easily, General?_

Hux gasped, squeezing his cock painfully hard from the base. He blinked and straightened up, watching the empty room his heart beating faster. There was no one there but a imagine of certain someone began forming in his head, patched together from a few memories and nights spend together.

_Take it slow. I want to see you beg for it._

He swallowed and looked back down on his cock. It was swollen and precum dripped from its slit. He knew he wasn’t going to cum as long as he didn’t rush it. But was that what he really wanted?

With one more uncertain look around the room, Hux released his hold a little, making his cock twitch instantly. It felt good as did the idea of coming right now but something was holding him back. The need to explore, to see if this was going to feel good or not.

_You know it feels good but don’t just want to admit it._

_Because deep down it’s you who wants to be dominated._

The shivers ran down his spine. He breathed in and out slowly before beginning to stroke himself again. But this time he was slow, dragging it out as long as possible. The image of the person between his legs disappeared and a new one appeared on its place. But this one was sitting on his desk, towering over him.

They were smiling, giving him directions which he followed with only minor hesitation. The arousal was building inside him and he wanted release so badly, even though he knew he could take it a little bit further.

_That’s it, General. You’re such a good boy for following my directions._

_Do you know what good boys like you are going to get?_

“Release,” it was barely even a whisper, but it did its job. Hux moaned and thrusted sharply into his own hand, spilling on it and partly to his uniform. He stroked his cock until it became too sensitive.

The room was blurry, and he had trouble breathing, but the release of the build up tension made it worth everything. He laid there for some time to regain himself without really caring if someone was going to barge into his office.

_Now, that would definitely be a sight to see._

Twenty or so minutes later, Hux had cleaned up any traces of his activities and was finishing his work for the day. His back was straight and his gaze sharp, his whole demeanor being like the one of a proper First Order General who bows to no one. _Unless he really needed it._

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
